


Rain

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Orloff has returned again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is proper Monster Hunters fic, no crossover here. Wrote this, which isn't finnemore related even though it should be, because i was told that Matthew has read my fanfic (or is possibly reading this now) and couldn't think about anything but the fact that the people who created the show have read my fics. It's technically for the fandot creativity night, but as theres no finnemore I will not tag it as such or put it into that series. I might come back and write more later. I don't own any of the characters, who belong to Newgate Productions, Matthew Woodcock, and Peter Davis, the speech that Sir Maxwell gives isn't mine either.

“Seems count Orloff is back.”

“What? We only just killed him”

“Yes Roy. Orloff is back”

The pile of dust in front of them quite clearly shows that there are vampires about. The shaking girl on the pavement clearly shows that they weren’t as good at avoiding witnesses as they had hoped. She doesn’t seem to care that she is being soaked to the skin because she is sitting in soho in one of the frequent rain showers that happen in a British summer. Roy tries to speak to the girl, trying to charm his way into her affections, while Lorrimer gets down to her eye level and starts talking to her slowly.

“Can you hear me?” he asks, hoping that she responds. When she doesn’t he tries again.

“You’re getting soaked. Would you like my jacket?” The girl still doesn’t answer, but Lorrimer tucks the jacket around her regardless because the rain is falling harder now. Finally, after a few minutes of standing in the rain, the girl starts to talk.

“You... There’s... That’s a pile of dust.”

“Yes. That is a pile of dust. Let me explain it to you over a drink.”

“Roy. This is not the time or the place! You see, my dear, that is a pile of dust that was previously a vampire.”

Out of the shadows, a voice can be heard.

“Take two elements, any two elements, say electricity and water. On their own perfectly harmless. But mix them together, maybe in a bowl... Dynamite!”

Roy and Lorrimer turn towards the darkness in unison.

“Sir Maxwell?”

“What are you doing here? How did you know we were here?"

“Shhh. This is a new thing I’m trying. Now, where was iI? Ah yes, I remember. My name is Sir Maxwell House, i took those two elements and like some kind of scientific blacksmith i forged them together, forged them into a team that would look danger in the eye and bring it down with the knowledge of a man and the fist of a man. They are... The Monster Hunters! Now, it’s raining, back to my mansion.”

"But what about the lady?" Roy asks indignantly.

"Oh." Sir Maxwell is silent for a second.

"Bring her back too."


End file.
